diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
United States
The United States of America (or the '''USA or US, sometimes with periods)''' is a country located in the continent of North America. It became a nation in 1776 and is led by the President of the United States. Most of the Die Hard film series takes place here (except for the fifth film) in different cities across the nation. Films In Die Hard, Police Officer John McClane travels from New York City to visit his ex-wife Holly Gennero on Christmas Eve at Nakatomi Plaza in Los Angeles. But the building is seized by Hans Gruber and his henchmen trapping several hostages, including Holly, inside. John McClane overpowers all the terrorists and defeats Gruber by dropping him several stories on the pavement. McClane and Holly reconcile after this. In Die Hard 2 McClane is waiting for his wife's plane at Dulles International Airport located in the Washington, D.C. area. Unfortunately that same day on Christmas Eve, rogue former American Special Forces troops led by Colonel Stuart takeover the airport leaving many airplanes stranded in the air, their objective being to free a South American dictator. McClane is all alone once again fighting bad guys and even putting up with an arrogant airport police captain who refuses to do the job. However thanks to a little assistance from some of the airport staff McClane defeats the Special Forces and saves the low fuel planes from crashing upon arrival, rejoicing with Holly afterwards. In Die Hard with a Vengeance, set in New York City, McClane is reinstated as a police officer from suspension after the NYPD received a call from a man calling himself Simon (Hans Gruber's brother) claiming responsibility for blowing up a store. McClane pairs up with a Harlem store owner named Zeus Carver and travel all over the city playing Simon's twisted version of 'Simon Says'. In reality, it was merely a distraction so he could steal a lot of gold bullion in the Federal Reserve Bank. This mission nearly failed for McClane but thanks to a clue Simon "gave" him, McClane tracked him down in Quebec, Canada and killed him, recovering all the stolen gold. In Live Free or Die Hard, McClane visits three American cities. First, he goes to Camden, New Jersey spying on his daughter Lucy McClane, now a college student, seeing her boyfriend pull a move that forced him out of the car and in an argument with his daughter. Then he heads for Washington, D.C. (where the second film took place) as an assignment to pick up Matt Farrell, later learning about cyber terrorists planning a Fire Sale on the country. After escaping death in the nation's capital, both he and Farrell go to the Eastern Power Hub in West Virginia, then Woodlawn, a secret NSA facility located in Baltimore, Maryland to foil the cyber terrorists' plot. Eventually, McClane defeats the terrorists and their leader Thomas Gabriel and rescues Lucy. The Federal Bureau of Investigation deal with the cleanup efforts. In A Good Day to Die Hard, McClane is back in New York at a shooting range in the police station. He is then taken to the airport in Newark, New Jersey by Lucy to visit his estranged son Jack McClane in Moscow, outside of the USA and in Russia. In the end of the film, father and son fly back to New Jersey and rejoice with Lucy as they share their love together. Cities Nakatomi Plaza.PNG|Los Angeles Newyorkskyline.jpg|New York City I118830.jpg|Washington, D.C. |Camden, New Jersey{please add a photo} |Newark{please add a photo} Russo_holds_a_Carbine_rifle_at_NSA_facility.jpg|Baltimore Washington, D.C. Unauthorized Broadcast One of the most shocking videos ever broadcast in the nation was a clip played by Thomas Gabriel's henchmen. It consisted of a compilation of clips of the nation's 32nd to 43rd presidents. They are: * Franklin D. Roosevelt * Harry S. Truman * Dwight D. Eisenhower * John F. Kennedy * Lyndon B. Johnson * Richard Nixon * Gerald R. Ford * Jimmy Carter * Ronald Reagan * George H.W. Bush * Bill Clinton * George W. Bush (in office at the time of Live Free or Die Hard's release) Category:United States Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Locations targeted by terrorists